LOVE ILUSSION:¡¡¡¡Por el Amor de Yuki!
by Fallen Marauders
Summary: El amor lo puede todo…menos con el ¨amor¨ paternal…el momento de presentar a tu pareja puede ser MUY difícil….. ¨ MY SON IS GAY!¨...Shuichi trae noviA a casa, pobre Suguru...
1. Chapter 1

Resumen:

El amor lo puede todo…menos con el ¨amor¨ paternal…el momento de presentar a tu pareja puede ser MUY difícil….. ¨ MI SON IS GAY!¨

Cap 1: Sueños de paternidad

Nota:- este fic no guarda real relación temporal...los personajes no son nuestro….pero….u pero estamos en confianza, somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho ¬

Situado quien sabe donde en el tiempo…cuando Shuichi le ¨comenta¨ a su familia que se iría a vivir con un ¨amigo¨ (amante que son los tecnicismos u)

Shuichi:- jejejeje……hermana, no me mires de ese modo u

Maiko (Hermana de Shu):- ¬¬ como queres que te mire, les estas por decir a papa y a mama que sos GAY!

Shuichi:- no es tan así…u es como que….vos sabes que….viste y entonces…. Y yo….y el….nosotros….caperucita roja y los tres chanchitos….me entiendes?

Maiko:- ¬¬ no…Shuichi, no digas excusas te la re comes..

Shuichi:- O.o….. / que directa PERO NO LO DIGAS ASI! SOS UNA MALA NO DIGAS QUE ME LA RE CO-

Mama:- hola chicos, de que hablaban?- entro la madre del cantante- Shuichi se la re que?

Shuichi por poco y se tira al piso con un paro cardiorrespiratorio +.+….y convulsiones la vida no es justo

Maiko (hermana de Shu):- que nuestro pequeño Shuichi se la re- no pudo terminar la frase porque un cacerolazo la callo…

Shuichi:- ..Ah…ah…….no vuelvas a decir eso que no es cierto..T-T Normalmente….es el, el que se come la mía n/n

Mama:- de que hablaban chicos O.O?..que bien se llevan mis pequeños

Maiko:- ¬¬ con algo me las vas a pagar Volveré mujajajaaj….hasta la vista Baby n- - y la hermana del pelirosa , salía por la puerta con unos anteojos oscuros no me opongo a su relación..Pero….no es nada malo divertirme a costa de ella ¬

Shuichi:- -.- ..Porque tengo que tener una hermana …-.-U….- miro que se quedo a solas con su madre es el momento - MAMITA! Querida! Como estas -

Mama:- bien, muy bien nada podría arruinarme este día que queres Shu esta vez ¬¬

Shuichi:- jejeje u segura?...se valiente, se valiente este es el momento ato…pues veras….quería decirte que….caperucita roja y los tres chanchitos -.- maldición no puedo decirle

La Mama le acaricia la cabeza:- me pequeño e inocente Shu-chan que queres decirme?...

Shuichi Inocente? O.O me esta condicionando ¬¬…malditos valores y lealtades familiares …..bueno…eto….yo…quería…..decirte…..que……yo…..tengo………………conseguí……….encontré………….cabe mi propia tumba -.-……………estoy en pareja mama…..

Mama:- pero que bueno hijo tenemos que celebrar

Shuichi O.Ouuuuuu…:- no podemos guardar el secreto un tiempo?

Entra el padre a la cocina:- que secreto?

Shuichi se quedo frió ….

Mama:- tenemos que celebrar que Shuichi por fin no esta solo …y dinos, quien es la ¨afortunada¨

Shuichi no reacciona..Intentelo mas tarde o llame a su operadora local…

Papa:- si hijo?...y porque no LA invitAs a cenar

Mama:- si si, así vemos como ELLA es…contanos, como se llama?...nustro hijo esta creciendo, su primera noviA..Ahh….que lindo el amor …

Papa:- ¬¬ deja tus fantasías románticas..Contados como es? MorochA, rubiA…la pelirroja que viene a estudiar con vos (Hiro -.- papa ciego...)

La hermana entra en la cocina pero se queda recargada en el marco de la puerta:- RUBIO….- Shuichi casi la mata con la mirada y después de una pausa la hermana finalizo- tiene pelo rubiO….

El corazón del pelirosa volvió a latir….:-ahh……

Mama:- Ah! LA conoces? Cuentanos, cuéntanos como es ELLA..

Papa:- si, describí a LA noviA de Shuichi

Shuichi:- ¬¬ eso de solo ver las palabras en femenino es un trauma mío no?

Maiko:- no saben, jajajaja……a ver cuanto ofreces por mi silencio jajaja hermanito

Shuichi lo que sea, lo que sea! Pero no lo digas justo ahora XX

Mama:- entonces esta decidido, hoy viene a cenar LA noviA de nuestro hijito -

Shuichi:- -.- cuantas horas tengo para conseguirme una novia…..

EN EL DEPARTAMENT ¨O¨ DE ¨UN¨ RUBI ¨O¨ (Perdón es departamento sin aclaración :p)

Shuichi:- pero..Pero……..yu…..ki……e……esta bien U-U…..

Yuki:- ¬¬ como se te ocurre pedírmelo siquiera, jamás, entendiste, jamás, de JAMACES! No entiendo como te da la cara para existir después de preguntar algo así Baka, baka, baka y recontar baka….NO! me entendiste ENE OH…..IE:NO N:O: se entendió ¬¬

Shuichi:- per..Pero….es solo una vez T-T

Yuki:- jamás haré eso que me pides, cuanto te cuesta entender eso ¬¬….fuera….- lo saca a patadas- y no traigas ESO de nuevo acá- señalando un paquete que ya tenia preparado por si encontraba a Yuki borracho y lo llegaba a convencer…

Shuichi:- PERO YUUUKIIIII……-

PLAFFFF!- portazo en la cara….

Shuichi:- jejejejje….u bueno nunca espere que aceptara..Plan H- mirada perversa a la Shuichi-muajajajajajajaja……

EN LA CAS¨A¨ DE ¨UN¨ PELIRROJ¨O¨

Hiro:- Shuichi estas loco! Que haces?- se quejaba el guitarrista mientras corría por toca la casa siendo desvestido por su ¨amigo¨

Shuichi:- ¬¬ necesito ayuda, y la necesito ya…..

Hiro:- o/o …….NO ME ACOSTARE CONTIGO SHUICHI!

Shuichi:- o.O eh? No quiero eso, que te hace pensar una estupidez así- sentado sobre las caderas del pelirrojo mientras forcejeaba con su pantalón..

Hiro:- ¬¬ Shu-i-chi-?...

Shuichi:- pero..Hiro, por favor, será solo una vez….hasta que arregle las cosas con Yuki…

Hiro:- y todavía me preguntas que es lo que malinterpreto….en japones Shuichi que queres?...Y DEVOLVEME MIS PANTALONES! NOOO LA ROPA INTERIOR NO TE LA LLEVES SHU!

Shuichi:- ¬

Hiro:- O.Ou….Shu, por favor yo soy virgen en ese sentido…..NO! .

Shuichi: ¬¬ no quiero nada así de ti….necesito que te hagas pasar por mi noviA

Hiro:- ahhhhhh era eso que alivio..-.-………………..QUE QUE!...

Shuichi:- Como escuchaste, hacerte pasar por mi novia..Ahora se hombre y ponete este vestidito rosa bebe con listones.

Hiro:- Y decime, cuando es la boda?...¬¬ porque son 5 bodas y un funeral Shu,..EL TUYO!

Shuichi:- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- sale volando por una ventana con el vestido y la peluca en la cabeza.

Y un Hiro desnudo que le grita desde la puerta

Hiro:- Y LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE QUIERAS ALGO, JAMAS ME LO PIDAS A MI! ANDA A LLORARLE TUS DRAMAS GAYS A TU ABUELA!- los vecinos miraron MUY mal al desnudo pelirrojo el cual se metió cerrando la puerta de un portazo ¬ / ¬

PLAFFFFFFFFFF!

Shuichi…:- me dejara mi pareja…me dejaran mis A QUIEN VESTIR DE MUJER AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!

En eso paso un/a (acaso le importa al pelirosa si es mujer u hombre) ribio/a

Shuichi:- no…-.- no estoy tan loco….que Mrk siga con lo suyo -.-….eso de arriesgar la vida no iba tan enserio u

Pero junto con el manager iba alguien más…..secuestrable…………

CASA DE LOS SHINDOU

Mama:- que linda Shuichi es preciosa….

Suguru:- u/u esto no puede estar pasándome……muy bajo,…MUY MUY MUY Bajo…

Shuichi:- si jejeje, bueno ya la vieron, ya nos vamos byee byee….saluda Su-chan…

Suguru:- . Shindou te matare por esta……x-x porque hasta el tiene que ser mas fuerte que yo…..PORQUE MRK LO AYUDO A PONERME EL VESTIDO Y LA PELUCA! PORQUE ME PUSIERON FAJA . ……malditas medias de nylon ……me voy a caer con los tacones -.-……matéenme…-.-

Maiko:- No, no no no…..pensas que te voy a dejar ir sin terminar de conocer a mi nueva hermanitA no se de donde dalia…pero esta chica con peluca no engaña a nadie mas que a mama y papa…..¬¬ Shuichi la desenmascarare, de seguro no es rubia natural (n/A la hermana pensaba que Suguru SI es MUJER..Solo que NO rubia…u)

Mama:- es cierto, que se quede a comer…siéntate en confianza preciosa..

Suguru jijijijiji….- SHINDOUUUU; KATANA; SANGREEEEEE!

Nosotras somos dos autoritas de Argentina

Esperamos les guste el fic, aclaramos de nuevo………..no tiene real línea temporal con la serie porque crea una circunstancia donde Shu vive con sus padres pero ya es pareja estable (si se puede decir) de Yuki………

BUENO NOS DESPEDIMOS HASTA EL SEGUNDO CAP

Adelanto……….

YO NO QUIERO USAR EL VESTIDO . …………….QUE LO USE T……no da…

Saludan atte.

Sol/Amelie/Moony/La dama del alba

Maga/KaoruDono/Paddly/la verdadera hija de MrK

Por favor….tenemos problemas a la hora de subir los fic, les faltan partes y demás cosas raras (mas que nuestros fic)….si notan que salta de un lugar a otro….si realmente pierde MUCHA coherencia, avísenos que lo arreglamos….

Este capitulo fue leído mal por 100 ellas nos disculpamos...pero….

QUE LES COSTABA DEJAR UNA REVIEW DICIENDO QUE ESTABA MAL SUBIDO!

Atte.

Las locas con problemas en lo fic -.-…..apartes de psicológicos…. (Los primeros tiene solución…los segundos no)

Sol/Amelie/Moony/La dama del alba

Maga/KaoruDono/Paddly/la verdadera hija de MrK

5


	2. Chapter 2

Love Ilission

Cap 2 Va cayendo gente al baile

En la casa de lo Shindou, Shuichi presentaba a su ¨noviA ¨………. Su mama hacia lo posible por integrarlA a la familia …..SUGURU WE LOVE YOU…..

Mama:- Su-chan…cuéntanos algo de tu vida - preguntaba la mujer, MUY contenta en el living con Suguru sentado a su derecha, siendo bombardeado a preguntas las cuales respondía todas igual….

Suguru:- ……………………… jijiji…. u …...matare a Shuichi ¬¬

Shuichi:- Eto….bueno, cuando nos podemos ir?- trataba de hacer corta la visita, ya que realmente los nervios lo estaban matando ( y Suguru con el pensamiento)

Mama:- pero como, ya se van? Yo había invitado a tus amigos para hacer una fiesta hoy……

Maiko (hermana de Shu):- NO SE pueden ir…- se sentó junto a Suguru e intentaba tocarle el pelo, pero este no se dejaba lo se, lo se..No es natural así que casi salto sobre el chico, y si este no se corría se quedaba sin peluca O.O

Suguru:- QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME TOQUEN EL PELO! ¬ / ¬ - se defendió la ¨rubia¨ tecladista de BL…mientras se arrinconaba contra el respaldo del sillón para que Maiko no lo toque….

Mama:- un poco histérica tu novia Shu…u

Suguru:- jijijiji….lo siento, me deje llevar……….Shuichi te matare, len-ta-men-te ¬¬

Shuichi:- pero O.O a quien invitaste?- reaccionaba recién al comentario de. ACA SE HACE FIESTA

Maiko:- yo no se, llame a todos los de tu libreta telefónica -

PESAMIENTO DE SHUICHI…

.A B C D E F G ¨Hiro¨ I J ¨K¨ L M ¨Noriko¨ O P Q ¨Ryuichi¨ ¨Suguru¨ (ya esta acá) ¨Tohma¨ U V W X Y…….. ………Z……………Y griega! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y!

YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…YUKI YUKI

YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Shuichi:- Yuki Yuki! Si llega a venir Yuki x-x mejor me suicido ahora mismo……

La madre de Shuichi trajo una taza de te para cada uno……:- Aquí tienes Su-chan

Suguru:- muchas gracias- y agarrando la servilleta se intentaba cortar las venas maldición, NO ERA QUE EL PAPEL CORTABA! ¬¬

Maiko:- O.OU pensamientos suicidas?...bueno para salir con mi hermano son necesarios u

Shuichi:- Kiaaaa- le saca la servilleta a Suguru, el cual lo mira muy mal- jeje….¨amor¨, estamos juntos en esto………si no me mato yo…..no te dejare ir ¬¬

Suguru:- si ya se cariño jijiji ¬¬ - y le pellizcaba la mano a Shuichi hasta que le dolió hasta el c - pero recuerda, que me compensaras después ne?- decía con una voz fingida de niñita buena….grrrrr……..matar matar matar

En eso suena el timbre

DING DON!

Shuichi:- Yuki YO ABRO!- corre a la puerta, pero su padre se le adelanta en el pasillo….

Papa:- no no, anda con tu noviA que abro yo…..- y de una patadita Shuichi se fue a sentar de nuevo junto a Suguru que ya estaba pensando las posibilidades de ahorcarse con la soguita del saco de te….

Shuichi que no sea Yuki que no sea Yuki…por favor dios, que no sea Yuki!

Papa:- Ahhhh……………. hola, señor……

Maiko:- quien es papa? O.O?

Papa:- UN HOMBRE RUBIO HIJITA!- grito el padre desde la puerta- Mucho gusto……

Shuichi …….muerte cerebral….. piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……….. O.O……………………………… OH DIOS QUE TE HICE YO A TI!- gritaba arrodillado en medio del living…

Suguru:- ya te mereces que te pongan en tu lugar, por pretender ser lo que no eres……¬¬….jijijiji …-.-U no, ahora como me saco esta risita de estúpida histérica, se me quedo el hábito

Un rubio alto entro en la sala, saludando a todos:-Well, hello hello, good night everyone!

Maiko:- y este quien es……o.o

Shuichi suspiro al escuchar la voz en ingles:-………..Gracias, gracias….prometo ser bueno e ir a la iglesia de rodillas…….gracias…. Dios…

Mama:- Hola, mucho gusto….

Maiko:- quien es usted? ¬¬

MrK:-…..el fabuloso y único MrK

Suguru:- Socorro……

Shuichi:- jeje u decí algo mas…. Por favor……

Mama:- y eso, que quiere decir?

MrK:-………Ok, My Name is ……Mr…….K…..Ka…….Kakashi…..y soy- miro a Suguru que realmente esperaba que lo salvaran de ese mundo de POLLERAS ROSAS- y soy el hermano mayor de Su-chan………

Suguru:- -.- el mundo me odia!…..

Mama:- que bueno, pero como no note el parecido..

Suguru:- porque…….. no hay parecido! ¬¬ el rubio de ojos azules, yo de pelo verde oscuro y ojos negros, no hablo dos palabras de ingles…..no habla dos palabras de japonés……..SHUICHIIII

Shuichi:- si si…….-.-U que alivio….suerte que a MrK le pareció divertida la idea de una sugurA….nunca entendere el ¨ humor ingles ¨

Papa:- pero que raro…hubiera jurado que era una mujer O.OU…..como mi hijito siempre tiene amigAS….. (Hiro, Suguru, Ryuichi, Tohma, MrK, Tatsuha, Yuki, Sakano…nombren UN SOLO PERSONAJE femenino que realmente se lleve con Shuichi…… papa ciego…no, solo estupido -.-U )

Shuichi:-……….bueno…….que tal si vamos a mi habitación hasta que este la cena u SUGURU ME ESTAS ARRANCONDO EL BRAZO - pensaba mientras el peliverde lo pellizcaba disimuladamente….

Suguru vamonos vamonos…vamonos…..que lo único que falta es que me tenga que sentar en el regazo de MrK ¬¬ y esta ropa interior femenina me esta matando

Maiko:- si, vallan……pero Su-chan, no preferís ayudarnos a mama y a mi a cocinar?...quiero ver ese pelo realmente de cerca ¬

Shuichi:- que hago que hago que hago……..XX

Suguru:- NO¬¬……Shuichi!- el peliverde natural salio de la situación sin las rebuscadas ideas del pelirosa teñido….porque no mato a nadie, aun….

Mama:- es cierto, hija, ELLA es nuestrA invitadA…..no tienes porque queridA…ve con Shuichi al cuarto, que de seguro tiene cosas de que hablar

Maiko:- que mal teñidA…. . ya veras pronto encontrare tu secreto muajajajajajaja……..pero que bomboncito de hermanazo que tenes ¬

Shuichi:- por dios….-.-U Maiko deja de desnudar con la vista al hermano de MI NOVIA¬¬ jajaja además MrK esta casado….

Suguru:- grrrrrr…-.-U…..

Mama:- pero Shu, como vas a decir eso!

MrK:- tranquila señora, me pasa TODDDOOOO el tiempo - y el manager se acomodo el pelo en un gesto de SEXY NORTEAMERICANO de película…..con luces y reflectores incluidos…mientras Shuichi era arrastrado para el cuarto por Su-chan….

Papa que rápida es esa chica……….jejejeje, mi hijo debe ser muy bueno en la cama…tiene a quien salir - y el padre se acomodo el pantalón fumando una pipa en signo de ¨ masculinidad ¨ ¡de su parte!

ARRIBA

Suguru corría a Shuichi por todas partes, con claras intenciones de AHORCARLO!

Shuichi:- No es para tanto Su-chan! Podemos arreglarlo y el vestido te queda divino! Divino, divino! (imitando la voz de la vedette argentina Moría Casan)…..si queres llorar llora ¡!

Suguru:- INSECTO! TE MATARE! ya hablo como Vegeta de Dragón ball -.-U

Finalmente después de que Suguru se pisó el vestido color rosa, o uno de los listones, y cayo al piso…..pudieron ¨dialogar¨sobre el tema de donde estaban metidos….

Shuichi:- pero….

Suguru:- NO!

Shuichi:- y si?...

Suguru:- NO!

Shuichi:- pero yo….

Suguru: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO:.quedo claro? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shuichi:- pero y si?... Suguru malo!…

Suguru:- exacto malO, SugurU malO…porque soy un hombrE……………… ¬¬ y ahora ayúdame a sacarme el sostén que ya no puedo respirar…

Maiko paso por la puerta, que estaba entre abierta:- O.OU…..que rápidas son las chicas de hoy en día

Shuichi intentaba sacarle la prenda a Su-chan, mientras su hermana se reía del otro lado de la puerta:- no saleee … como se saca esto….?- tirando a Suguru contra la cama y subiéndose a su espalda para tironear mejor y así deshacerse del aparato de tortura china….(con aro metálico…que se le clavaba al pobre de Suguru…que……MAUJAJA ENTIENDE LO QUE SUFRIMOS LAS MUJERES MUAJAJAA ¬¬ mas respeto chicos...)….

Suguru:- Shuichi apurate…..no aguanto mas….tengo una calentura terrible! Te voy a hacer mierda! me estoy ahogando…SHUICHI TE VOY A MATAR X-.X

Maiko:- jajajajaja…….que torpes……..- entro Maiko en la habitación y los…. Digo la ¨pareja¨ se quiso matar por la situación …. Suguru en la cama boca abajo..con Shuichi que mintiéndole mano en el vestido intentaba sacarle el los risos rubios desparramados de un modo muy sexy….los zapatos tirados y olvidados en un rincón y media pieza destruida….mientras ellos muy sonrojados no atinaban a reaccionar…..

Shuichi:- mai…mai….MAIKO QUE HACES EN MI HABITACION! O/o- grito el pelirosa MUY asustado!

Suguru:-………….yo……yo…….- Suguru empujo a Shuichi de la cama, tapándose el pecho con una almohada y abrazándola muy fuerte, mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder.- no es lo que piensa///////// solo estábamos…………………………………………………. NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN! X-X Dios me odia!

Maiko:- ya, ya que no es problema…- se acerco a lo que ella consideraba LA novia de su hermano…..- no hay de que avergonzarse……

Suguru:- es…espera…que ….haces?- preguntaba mas sonrojado y muerto de la vergüenza que nunca en su corta vida….

Maiko:- no es para tanto….Shu, eres un idiota…¬¬ .- y empujando a Su-chan ligeramente, la tendió en la cama de nuevo metiendo la mano por debajo de su vestido….Suguru intento bajar el vestido para que no se vea…… ¡¡¡¡el calzón color rosa! con una osito en las pompis que traía (gracias a Shuichi……. Y MrK….. y las autoras de este fic que se las imaginan con puntillitas y TODO…¬)

Suguru.- kiaaaa pero que haces! suelta suelta!- decía abrazándose a la almohada y cubriéndose la parte delantera del cuerpo mientras la hermana de Shuichi lo ¨manoseaba¨ - lesbiana de mierda solta solta! Shuichi ayúdame que me viola tu hermana!

Shuichi:- O.OU…………Sis, que haces?- el pelirosa seguía tirado en el piso sin reaccionar, o entender que pasaba…..

Maiko:- ya esta…!- dijo triunfal sacando el sostén de Su-chan después de forcejear un poco mas….,- si no te hubieras movido hubiera sido mas fácil……

Shuichi sos un idiota, se saca con este cierre….- le mostró el cierre de plástico- pobre su-chan….la hubieras lastimado si seguías intentando arrancárselo….. ¬¬ y ella que es tan delicada

Suguru:-….quier….quiero…………morir……… -/- ………..no…..quiero matar a TODOS LOS SHINDOU!

Maiko:- Bueno…ya cumplida mi misión me voy para que sigan n-….Pero recuerda que mama y papa están abajo así que traten de no hacer ruido. Shhhhhhh…… Por cierto….que linda ropa interior…., me gusta este color de rosa, es muy delicado…..y las puntillitas en la parte de abajo es muy kawaii….. - se dirigió a la puerta…

Pero antes de irse le puso la mano sobre el hombro a Shuichi mientras le decía al oído con voz picara y descarada de hermana mayor- querido hermanito, después……….. tenemos que hablar de métodos de anti-concepción…….n-

Shuichi:- o/O kiaaaaaa! fuera, fuera!- hecho a su hermana a patadas de su pieza,..

Maiko:- MAL AGRADECIDO! LE DIRE A MAMA! jeje no, no le diré nada……..que lindas piernas que tiene su chan …..pero …sigo pensando que no es rubia natural ¬¬

DENTRO DEL CUARTO

Suguru se abrazaba más a la almohada mientras se hacia un ovillo en una de las esquinas de la cama…..: ….esto no puede estar pasándome….la vida no es justa……me han ultrajado T.T…..

Shuichi:- jejeje….u pobre Suguru, yo solo quería que pasara por la puerta de casa, esto ya es demasiado….me da lastima….jejejejeje…pero Maiko tiene razón que ……hey yo luzco mejor las faldas ¬¬ Shuichi se fue acercando a Su-chan, que estaba al borde del llanto, mientras intentaba arreglas los pliegues de su vestido…la peluca rubia con risos, estaba desacomodada, y el listón rojo que llevaba en ella estaba ligeramente caído hacia un costado….:- Su…Suguru, estas bien?...- dijo con un tono muy suave,…acercando una mano al rostro del peliverde…..para limpiar una lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla….

Suguru:- GRRRRRR!- y así como acerco la mano, no alcanzo a sacarla y fue MORDIDA por el rabioso Suguru- SHUICHI TE ODIO JAMAS PENSE QUE ME PODRIAS OBLIGAR A VIVIR ALGO ASI! TE ODIO!- y levantándose en pose de novela, dama en peligro……salio corriendo de la habitación..mientras los pliegues de su vestido ondeaban elegantemente y las lágrimas se perdían en el aire brillando como pequeñas estrellas……- TE ODIO!...

Shuichi:- O.OU…..

DING DON! Nuevamente el timbre de la puerta, anunciando que ……

PODIA HABER LLEGADO YUKI!

así que el pelirosa olvido a Suguru y corrió escaleras abajo, a abrir la puerta…pero se tropezó y descendió las escaleras siendo un ovillo que se daba contra cada escalón…..Auch auch auch auch!...y la gente que estaba en el vestíbulo se lo quedo si…..fuera…..algo normal…..

Mama:- algún día……aprenderá…..

MrK sorbió de la taza de café:- yes…yes….algún día….

Shuichi:- ...Auch…………KIAAA LA PUERTA!- se acerco temeroso a la perilla de la puerta, y el timbre seguía resonando impaciente….finalmente tomando aire se decidió con enfrentar lo que allí encontrase…:- Hola, buenas noches…-dijo abriendo y aun con los ojos cerrados….

Ryuichi:- BUENAS NOCHES SHUICHI! NA NO DA!

Shuichi:- Ahhhh…..buenas noches Sakuma san- dijo suspirando aliviado de que al menos no seria alguien que le causara muchos problemas ( o eso cree el) ….pero junto con el cantante NG llegaba alguien que si….que si tenia todas las ganas y razones para causárselos….

Tohma:- Buenas noches, Shindou San- dijo con su clásica sonrisa de superioridad y un dejo de terrible ironía…….porque todos habían recibido la llamada de Maiko….

Flash Back (llamada de Maiko)

VENGANSE TODOS QUE SHUICHI PRESENTA SU NOVIA! JEJEJE BUENO ESO ES TODO , QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS TE ESPERAMOS!

Fin del Mini ultra Mini Flash Back

Shuichi:- SE…..SE…SEGUCHI SAN! QUE…PERO…..PERO QUE MIERDA HACE ACA!

Tohma:- no hay caso, todos me aman…..

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BAÑO

Suguru se terminaba de lavar la cara, y mirándose al espejo….

Suguru:-mmmm…..debí ponerme maquillaje que no se corra……

MENTIRA, MENTIRA…..U ESO NO PASABA…….PASABA ESTO……

Suguru terminaba de lavarse la cara y secarse las lagrimas…..se quito la peluca mirándola sin real rencor:- si te odiara, no seria mejor que vos…..- le acomodo el listón rojo pasión y la dejo sobre un banquito junto al lavabo, mientras se desabotonaba el vestido y quitaba las medias (muyyyyy lentamenteeeeeeeeee)…dejando poco a poco la ropa sobre la misma banqueta. El vestido, con su enagua blanca y puntillas…. los zapatos ya habían quedado en la pieza……se quito lo que quedaba de ropa….

Suguru -/- y ahora que hago con esto? pensaba mientras se miraba al espejo de cuerpo completo con el calzón rosa, dándose vuelta y viendo el osito bebe que sacaba la lengua:- -/- por deje que me pusieran esto…..

FLASH ¨BLACK¨ (recuerdo oscuro!)

Suguru iba caminando con sus partituras bajo el brazo, era un barrio algo peligroso pero como MrK lo acompañaba realmente iba muy distraído….hasta que sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la capucha del buzo, tirandolo para atrás y metiéndolo en un callejón oscuro….escucho una risa satánica…y vio unos mechones rosas que brillaban bajo la luz de una farol….

Sus recuerdos se volvían mas confusos ahí, porque recordó el frío de la mágnum (sobre la cabeza ¬¬…no así suena peor! -.-U…..sobre la frente) …la risa de MrK, que se revolcaba en el piso con una especie de ataque de risa que no podía controlar y aun Shuichi sonrojado que decía algo así como:-

Pero es necesario…..lo sentimos Suguru…así son las cosas….. – y movía la cabeza en signo de compasión…

Luego despertó, en el auto rojo….e iba camino a quien sabe donde con algo que le oprimía el pecho….(el sostén -.-U)

Fin de los oscuros recuerdos del que solía ser Suguru y ahora,……era la sombra de Su-chan……(música dramática de fondo…..)

Esto fue ¨ Una noche en el callejón….declaración de un travestido por la vida¨

FIN FLASH ¨BLACK¨

Tohma, Ryuchi y MrK subieron a la habitación del pelirosa…que sentado en la cama recibía las miradas de reprobación del rubio tecladista de NG…

Tohma:- no puedo creer…eso…….Shindou te pasaste enserio….y dime, donde esta LA pobre, digo EL pobre de Suguru ahora?...

Shuichi:- retocándose el maquillaje supongo -.-U

Tohma:- esto es serio jovencito, estas en GRAVES problemas ¬¬…..

Ryuichi:- jajaja…- reía por lo bajo junto a Kumagoro….mientras miraba todo lo que habían en la habitación del menor de los cantantes….

EN EL BAÑO

Suguru salía lentamente, desnudo y tapándose con el bollo de ropa que era el vestido, peluca, etc.…. Iba de puntitas por el pasillo….

Cuando…alguien salía de uno de los cuartos…y el se metió bajo una mesita que tenia un florero…..

Mama:- a mi si me cae bien la novia de Shuichi. Se la ve encantadora..

Maiko:- si, si mama lo que digas…nunca pensas mal de las personas….

Las mujeres pasaron muy cerca de Suguru que rogaba por no ser descubierto…. Porque, estar desnudo en casa ajena no es muy buena propaganda que se diga u…..

Cuando salio de bajo la mesa, por poco tira el florero!... lo atrapo en el aire, y poniendo el vestido bajo el brazo, siguió su camino tapando ¨sus partes intimas¨ con el florero que tenia una margarita e imágenes de niños jugando con una pelota (de fútbol ¬ / ¬ no las de Suguru mal pensados)….

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente Suguru entro y se recargo en ella, suspirando aliviado…:- Ahhhh……que suerte, nadie me vio….. -.-

MrK:- hello litlle Sister….

Tohma:- O.OU…..

Ryuichi:- jajajajajaja…….QUE LINDA Su-chan!- mandándole besitos- me gustaría tu ropa interior…si tuvieras! No da n-

Suguru:- ……esto es el colmo, si me permiten- camino entre todos con la frente levanta y tapándose con el ovillo de ropa. Abrió el placard de Shuichi y se metió adentro- Y AQUÍ ME QUEDARE HASTA MORIR! ¬¬

Tohma golpeo delicadamente la puerta del placard:- Suguru….. Sali….

Suguru:- NO!

Tohma:- esta bien, si no sales……entrare ¬¬ - y abriendo la puerta del placard se metió con su primor de primo..

Shuichi:- O.O?

Ryuichi:- lo hace TOOOODOOO EL tiempo no da….

DENTRO DE ¨EL PLACARD¨

Suguru era un obillito entre los pantalones y las camperas y Tohma estaba en la otra esquina, los dos a oscuras….pero Suguru estaba muy avergonzado y lloraba…..

Tohma:- Tranquilo, Sugu-chan,….

Suguru se hecho a llorar mas fuerte chan? ….siendo abrazado y consolado por el rubio…..que le acariciaba la cabeza diciéndole que no se preocupara…:- ya todo termino, tranquilo….no te volverá a utilizar….tranquilo, todo esta bien…….Shindou! No puedo creer lo que le hiciste a Suguru….¬¬

Suguru:- perdo…perdóname…..no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, -- lloraba sobre el pecho del sus mejillas sonrojadas apretaba la camisa de su primo entre sus manos….

AFUERA DEL PLACARD

MrK:- u creo que nos pasamos……

Shuichi estaba cerca del otro cantante que tenia la oreja pegada a la puerta del placard…:- Sakuma-san, escucha algo?

Ryuichi:- no, no da…..- mira a Kumagoro que también tenia sus orejas sobre la puerta del placard- y vos Kumagoro? Escuchas algo no da?- Kumagoro negó con la cabeza….

DENTRO DEL PLACARD

PLaf…..!

Tohma:- que?

Suguru:- me estabas metiendo mano ¬¬

Tohma esta oscuro no se donde estas mierda! Se dio cuenta…pero es que tiene una piel tan suave …¬ ..

Suguru:- …………….seguís acariciándome y ahora SI sabes donde tenes la mano! Sacala!

Tohma:- si, si…- movió su mano..

Suguru:- x-x solo la corriste a OTRO Lugar…deja de tocarme!

Tohma: pero…pero… T.T.. pero es que no puedo! Se va sola la mano, tenes la piel muy suave!...

Suguru:- TOOHHHMAAAA ¬¬

FUERA DEL PLACARD

Ryuichi:- pan queso,. Pan queso…- jugaba con Kumagoro sentado en la alfombra…..lastima, no estaba pasando nada…que aburridos…-.- yo quería lemon

Shuichi:- jeje…yo con Yuki ya hubiera hecho algo …

MrK pulía su mágnum mientras era el único que seguía escuchando detrás de la puerta del placard :- tranquilos que si pasa algo les aviso…. … ¬ ….

DENTRO DEL PLACARD

Suguru:- mmmm…… Toh…ma…no hagas eso… …ahh……mmmm…. no! ...cuidado ….ah…..mm….

Tohma le susurraba al oído para calmarlo, mientras Suguru seguía sollozando (ahora por otra cosa ¬)

MINUTOS DESPUES…..FUERA DEL PLACARD

La puerta por fin se abrió…saliendo primero Tohma como siempre… que solo acomodo un poco su ropa mmm…..bueno, Suguru necesitaba mi ropa interior y yo con estos pantalones no tanto

Y luego Suguru ya vestido con ropa que encontró ahí, y que pertenecía a Shuichi…pero….(como se vistió a oscuras..imaginen la combinación, ropa de SHUICHI A OSCURAS!)

Traía puestos unos Shorcitos rojos a lunares blancos MUY cortos y una remera mangas largas a rayas trasversales en marrón y violeta con detalles en red amarilla… una media negra y la otra azul y amarilla….

Suguru:- ¬¬……sin comentarios por favor….

Tohma:- bien, ahora que ya estamos todos mas serios ¬¬ - miro a Ryuichi que apenas contenía la risa..

Ryuichi:- pika pika Suguru, esa remera brilla en la oscuridad?

Shuichi:- No, la que brilla es otra, esa solo es fosforescente

MrK:- Shuichi es el que peor se viste- miro a Tohma, y lo recordó con el tapado con plumas que uso en navidad- el único que se viste con clase acá soy yo

La voz de Maiko se escucho desde la planta baja….

Maiko:- LA COMIDA ESTARA LISTA EN 5 MINUTOS! SU-CHAN SHUICHI VALLAN BAJANDO! (sin haber visto en que momento subieron Tohma y Ryuichi)

MrK:- I'm coming! – sin esperar ni pensar en los demás, como se estaba muriendo de hambre y solo fue para comer y burlase de Suguru, bajo corriendo y se puso a comer lo que sea que había ya sobre la mesa….

Mama de Shu:- Uuuuuuuuuu

Papa de Shu: O.OUuuuuuuuu

Maiko:- ¬……

ARRIBA

Suguru se escondía detrás de Tohma:- NO! No volveré a usar vestido!... tengo principio y valores…y esos incluyen NO VOLVER A USAR VESTIDO! X-X

Tohma:- es verdad! No lo usara de nuevo, ahora vas a bajar y decirles que todo es una farsa y que nunca existió ninguna Su-chan…¬¬

Ryuichi:- a menos….que….

MINUTOS MAS TARDE, estaba sentada a la mesa Su-chan abrazando a su Kumagoro y sonriendo bajo sus risos rubios y listones….

Ryuichi aferraba el brazo de Shuichi mientras sonreía ampliamente:- Mama, Papa….yo quiero mucho a Shuichi no da!...

Nosotras somos unas autoritas de Argentina

Jeje, pedimos disculpas, porque el otro capitulo estaba subido MAL…faltándole mas de la mitad -.-U

Estaría bueno que lo relean….porque….FALTABA BASTANTE! Y nadie fue capaz de dejarnos una review diciéndonos que estaba mal -.-U y lo leyeron 100 personas así! (las autoras se quieren dar un tiro, pero se callan al ver que MrK lo tomaba muy literal)

Bueno esperamos les guste este capitulo, y si esta mal subido ósea le FALTA MAS COERENCIA QUE DE COSTUMBRE por favor dejen una review avisando T-T

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

Lo anunciado…..

KIAAA QUE LINDA ES SU-CHAN…pero? Tiene ojos azules o verdes?...y llega el invitado de honor de la noche……

Atte.

Sol/Moony/Amelie/TomoeHime/La Dama Del Alba

MªGa/Paddly/KaoruDono/Silvestre/La verdadera Hija de MrK…

NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE…

REVIEW AUTORAS FELICES CAPITULOS MAS RAPIDOS LECTORES FELICES…

su felicidad es nuestra felicidad…para todo lo demás existe MasterCard….

Una review Suya,….NO TIENE PRECIO……

13


End file.
